The Life Of Alayia Rehila
by Ali-Rehila
Summary: A classic account of wrong place, wrong time for Alayia, but she's also being hunted by the same things. After learning the hard way to stay away from friendships, why is she drawn to the little group in the corner, and can she escape from her foes?
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Alayia Rehila

Chapter 1/Part 1

_I'm not alone_. That was my first thought, when I saw _them_. Five kids of varied ages. The youngest, a boy, looked to be around 8, while the oldest girl appeared to be around 14. She also seemed to be the leader of this little band of renegades, as every so often they would look up to her for assurance.

Their booth table was piled high with food cartons, and once in a while they would scurry back to the counter and order more. Sat alone at a middle booth, I could see all coming and goings, keeping an eye out on my surroundings, while doing some serious checking out at the group. Like me, they were all wearing faded bulky windbreakers. Like me they were all acting casual while looking around.

So far they had not seen me, sat as I was in their direct line of vision. Shaking my head, I focused on them once more. If I had been given 100 dollars for every bunch of rag tags who had thought they were so bad ass for escaping for a few months, and had neglected after the first week checking over the shoulders, I would be rich. I know, I'd been there myself. But I'd been free for nearly 3 years. This group looked amateurish. I wondered how long they'd been out, and if I could help. Instantly I winced. No, I couldn't do anything. They would tell them who told them what to do, and where to go when they were caught, and before I know what's happening, there's a mob after me, each different Countries School trying to capture the elusive moi. What can I say? I'm a hot commodity.

I slowly noticed that all noise had seemed to disappear, leaving only background noise. Strange, since the last time I'd checked the room was full of families and teenagers chatting. I tossed my hair, risking a quick glance around the room. "Scheisse." Settling down in every booth were Erasers, the human-lupine hybrid mix I'd grown to know and hate. The School's own private police, except in that case it's eat first, ask questions later. We're not on BFF terms, as every time I meet them they try to kill me. I stood up suddenly. I knew that the Erasers wouldn't be for me, as I'd been lying low for months, but it was always good to be wary. I was about to slide away from my table and run, when a large, smooth hand clamped down on my shoulder, vice like, and pushed me down again.

"Sit down, chick; you just need to watch the show for a minute. Can you do this for Dale?" A clear, perfect voice, and when I looked up, a clear perfect face. Just my luck. A whole troupe of Erasers squished on to my table, with the one called Dale sitting next to me, hand still gripping my arm, and grinning with anticipation. Hell. The scruffy group was obviously very important to someone. I was watching the leader's face when she realized that something was wrong.

Slowly she twisted her head, checking 360 views, paling until she saw me, the only female surrounded by maybe 50 males. I cocked my head and mouthed 'run'. Her head jerked back in horror, and she whipped her head round to confer with her followers. Barely a second passed before the youngest and the striking kid dashed out the fire escape, accompanied by the three others, and the fire bell.

During the confusion I attempted to get away, but when they barred my way again, I got annoyed. Contemplating the risk of taking the pretentious git who barred me, I decided against just taking him out. Better ways to get away. I stood on the seat and placed my hands on the back rail. Before they knew what I was doing, I was flipping myself clear of the seats, and away from them. I landed in a tight roll, from which I smoothly jumped into a run, while they were blundering around, trying to get out from the booth. I crashed out the door, heading for the main road, where it would be harder for them to take me.


	2. Chapter 2

The Life of Alayia Rehila

Chapter 1/Part 1

_I'm not alone_. That was my first thought, when I saw _them_. Five kids of varied ages. The youngest, a boy, looked to be around 8, while the oldest girl appeared to be around 14. She also seemed to be the leader of this little band of renegades, as every so often they would look up to her for assurance.

Their booth table was piled high with food cartons, and once in a while they would scurry back to the counter and order more. Sat alone at a middle booth, I could see all coming and goings, keeping an eye out on my surroundings, while doing some serious checking out at the group. Like me, they were all wearing faded bulky windbreakers. Like me they were all acting casual while looking around.

So far they had not seen me, sat as I was in their direct line of vision. Shaking my head, I focused on them once more. If I had been given 100 dollars for every bunch of rag tags who had thought they were so bad ass for escaping for a few months, and had neglected after the first week checking over the shoulders, I would be rich. I know, I'd been there myself. But I'd been free for nearly 3 years. This group looked amateurish. I wondered how long they'd been out, and if I could help. Instantly I winced. No, I couldn't do anything. They would tell them who told them what to do, and where to go when they were caught, and before I know what's happening, there's a mob after me, each different Countries School trying to capture the elusive moi. What can I say? I'm a hot commodity.

I slowly noticed that all noise had seemed to disappear, leaving only background noise. Strange, since the last time I'd checked the room was full of families and teenagers chatting. I tossed my hair, risking a quick glance around the room. "Scheisse." Settling down in every booth were Erasers, the human-lupine hybrid mix I'd grown to know and hate. The School's own private police, except in that case it's eat first, ask questions later. We're not on BFF terms, as every time I meet them they try to kill me. I stood up suddenly. I knew that the Erasers wouldn't be for me, as I'd been lying low for months, but it was always good to be wary. I was about to slide away from my table and run, when a large, smooth hand clamped down on my shoulder, vice like, and pushed me down again.

"Sit down, chick; you just need to watch the show for a minute. Can you do this for Dale?" A clear, perfect voice, and when I looked up, a clear perfect face. Just my luck. A whole troupe of Erasers squished on to my table, with the one called Dale sitting next to me, hand still gripping my arm, and grinning with anticipation. Hell. The scruffy group was obviously very important to someone. I was watching the leader's face when she realized that something was wrong.

Slowly she twisted her head, checking 360 views, paling until she saw me, the only female surrounded by maybe 50 males. I cocked my head and mouthed 'run'. Her head jerked back in horror, and she whipped her head round to confer with her followers. Barely a second passed before the youngest and the striking kid dashed out the fire escape, accompanied by the three others, and the fire bell.

During the confusion I attempted to get away, but when they barred my way again, I got annoyed. Contemplating the risk of taking the pretentious git who barred me, I decided against just taking him out. Better ways to get away. I stood on the seat and placed my hands on the back rail. Before they knew what I was doing, I was flipping myself clear of the seats, and away from them. I landed in a tight roll, from which I smoothly jumped into a run, while they were blundering around, trying to get out from the booth. I crashed out the door, heading for the main road, where it would be harder for them to take me.


End file.
